disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juicy Gossip
'Juicy Gossip '''is the 13th episode of Season 11. Summary When Bootsie and Ootsie Snootie discover Luna Girl and her Luna Lair, they mistaken her for being an alien and are now putting it in the school newspaper. Later, things get out of control when more rumors about everyone else begin getting on the newspaper and it's up to Conner to fix this mess by writing his own gossip. But then, he learns that fighting gossip with gossip doesn't make a right. Plot Th episode begins at night where Bootsie and her brother, Ootsie are walking home talking about their plans for the Newspaper Club tomorrow at Disney Junior Elementary School when they saw a fake moon flying above them and landing on the top of a nearby building. When it landed, Luna Girl and her moths step out of it as Bootsie and Ootsie sneakily take a closer look and believe that Luna Girl might be an alien. The next day at school, class was over and everyone was getting the school newspaper from the Newspaper Club already. Finally, Conner, Amaya, and Greg were last to get their copies but they were shocked to find the news about Luna Girl being an alien. Later that night, the four kids transform into the PJ Masks and take the Gekko Mobile to find Luna Girl who might also got the school's newspaper this morning. After hopping in and fastening their seat belts, Gekko drives his vehicle into the moat and drive onto the streets. Owlette uses her owl eyes to find Luna Girl furiously reading the newspaper and Gekko drives the Gekko Mobile to her location, where Luna Girl sees them coming. At first, she thought they were here to attack her but when the PJ Masks hopped out of the Gekko Mobile, they tell Luna Girl about the school newspaper telling about her being an alien. Luna Girl nods slowly as she explains to them that this happens to her every year and usually ends up in the newspaper. Feeling sorry for her, Cat Boy makes a promise to her that they'll ask Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie to stop putting alien gossips into the newspaper, which makes Luna Girl slightly happy. The next morning, the alien gossip was off the school newspaper just like the PJ Masks promised Luna Girl but then a new gossip is now put on. And this time it was about Prince Hugo wearing fake eyelashes. Feeling embarrassed and angry, Prince Hugo furiously rips the newspaper and stomps to the newspaper club to confront the Snootie siblings and tells them that he doesn't wear fake eyelashes. Ootsie and Bootsie insincerely apologize and remove the gossip out of the newspaper. But things got even more worse when more gossip on the newspaper begins getting on it, like Conner's pet black cat, Lucky, hiding buried treasure in his litter box, Evie having hairy armpits, and Sage begin some chocolate milk obsessed freak and has been stealing cartons of chocolate milk from the cafeteria. This begins to get out of hand when Greg angrily comes by to Amaya at the hallway when she was at her locker and accuses her of trying to sneak into his room to find his secrets in his journal. While Amaya looks over the article in the paper declaring this as her plan, an angry Sage and Cassie (as their Wishling selves) comes by dragging Carlos De Vil behind them. He confesses her that Evie is busy crying in the girls' bathroom, and later Sage barges in. Soon enough, everyone began arguing, blaming, and fighting with each other! In the corner, Conner hears the fight going on and decides to give the Snootie siblings a taste of their own juicy gossip. Later that afternoon, Conner calls his parents that he'll be staying after school to join the newspaper club, but he didn't tell them about his plan. When Conner arrives after that, the teacher welcomes him and shows him where to sign in for the club. But just when he picks up the pen and was about to sign on the sign up sheet, Ootsie and Bootsie come up to Conner and Ootsie Snootie slams his paw on the desk as he asks Conner what he was doing. After finishing his signing, Conner explains to them that he'll be going to join the newspaper club to put their gossip game to an end. Laughing mockingly, Ootsie and Bootsie wish their new member good luck, even if they don't mean it. But Conner was smirking secretly as they left. The teacher then leads Conner to a computer where he will type the latest news into the newspaper and left him to do his work. When he took his seat, Conner cracks his fingers and starts typing in something. That afternoon the next day, Kwazii, Sofia, Amaya, Greg, James, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Amber are hanging out at the Magical Cafe, drinking watermelon juice and eating small cakes, while talking about Conner joining the Newspaper Club yesterday, when Conner rushes in with the DJES's Magical Moments Newflash newspaper that held his gossip. He sits down and shows his friends as he lays the paper down on the table. Reading the headlines "Snooties Get Cooties", Kwazii asks Conner when he heard of them getting cooties, but Conner tells him that it was just a "lucky guess", which left Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake suspicious. The next day in the Newspaper Club, Conner got to work on another gossip as he typed in another juicy story about the Snooties into the newspaper. Everyone was so shocked and amazed about the news that they've decided to take the newspaper, even Bootsie and Ootsie got it. But something about them seemed different when they read the newspaper. After he was done with the next newsflash, Conner grabs his backpack and heads straight for the activities bus. But then, he was stopped by his friends who didn't look so happy about his gossips. Conner asks them that they should've been home by now but they ignored his question as Greg tells him that he needs to quit the Newspaper Club before things get even more out of hand like last time. But Conner refuses and tells his friends that the Snooties have already hurt enough people, so why not fight them off with his own gossip to teach them a lesson? Annoyed, Amaya tells Conner that ''his gossip is hurting the Snooties' feelings, and it's even more worse than their gossip. But Conner ignores her and turns away as he got on the activities bus and rode off, leaving his friends behind. After school the next day, Conner had been typing up more gossip in the school newspaper that afternoon. And this time, it wasn't just about the Snooties, it was about everyone else! The next edition of the DJES's Magical Moments Newsflash features a gossip column about Miles crushing on Cassie, and Kwazii wearing Sofia the First pajama slippers. Trivia *This episode is similar to Truth Or Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Ponyville Confidental from My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, and The Power Of Gossip from Tamagotchi. Transcript Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Conner/Cat Boy